role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SwanMask
SwanMask ' (スワンマスク ''Suwanmasuku) is a Shadowblood warrior and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality WIP History Backstory SwanMask is the adopted daughter of DuckMask and AlbatrossMask. Because of this, SwanMask never knew which Shadowblood gave birth to her. However her adopted parents were quite proud of her. During SwanMask's teenage years, she discovered that she could fire beams of energy from her eyes after an incident that resulted in a mirror accidentally getting melted. After said incident, AlbatrossMask decided to teach SwanMask how to better control her eye beams. One of the reasons being that SwanMask reminded AlbatrossMask how she was back during her teen years. SwanMask was grateful that her adopted mother was able to help. Even after she left, SwanMask felt close to AlbatrossMask. That led to SwanMask deciding to become a hero. Debut: Family Matters WIP Ash Walks Among Us WIP Attack of The Mummy SwanMask then made her next appearance in London where she came into battle against Ramlot by wrapping her whip around his arm. It was there that she helped out Robo Lass, Unit 9 Prana, and Unit 14 Catorce. After the battle, she then spoke to Robo Lass, Prana, and Catorce and told them that she was an old friend of FlamingoMask. She also told them that it would be a good idea to deliver the frozen Ramlot to the British Museum. After words, she then walked off. Course not before waving good bye. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Part 1 WIP The Cat Creeps SwanMask made an appearance in Santa Clara, California where she encountered the evil Shadowblood, CatMask. Durning the battle with her, SwanMask fired her Swan Blast only to have reflected back at her. Later during the battle, CatMask used her Cat Pinball technique doing damage to SwanMask. SwanMask later captured CatMask to prevent the latter from escaping. However CatMask used a sandstorm to escape. SwanMask then gave chase, but it was a brief trap. Afterwards, SwanMask listened to the speech given by CatMask revealing the group, Brotherhood of Shadowbloods. Triple Devil Strategy Continuing from the last time, SwanMask continued her battle against CatMask. This time SwanMask started off by using her Swan Eye Beams. After that, CatMask sent more sand to which SwanMask responded to by using her whip. Then SwanMask and CatMask proceeded to get into a fist fight. Later, CatMask sent more sand towards SwanMask. However after getting help from FlamingoMask, SwanMask spun her whip like a fan to send the sand back towards CatMask. Later during the battle, she accidentally inhaled some Laughing Gas sent out by HyenaMask. This caused her to fire an attack at MouseMask when SwanMask meant to go for CatMask. Later after SaberMask damaged the Typhoon, SwanMask used her Swan Eye Beams in a joint attack with FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam, Neo SquidMask's Lightning Bolt and an energy attack used by Goju to defeat CatMask, MouseMask, and HyenaMask. SwanMask then commented that the three evil Shadowbloods would be seen again. She also remarked that she looked forward to the next time she would fight CatMask. Then she introduced herself to Goju and revealed that not all Shadowbloods were like SaberMask. She then privately told FlamingoMask that over the years she realized that she had strong feelings for her old friend. CatMask's Revenge: Challenge of the Bloodsucker SwanMask made her next appearance in Algona, Iowa where she was investing Smith Lake where there had been recent attacks. While she was investigating, one thing there left her in shock since one of the victims had been a swan. She then contacted FlamingoMask for further investigation. After that, she heard sounds of a fight so she went to go find it. When she got to the fight, she the proceeded to battle CatMask. During the battle, CatMask managed to slash SwanMask's right arm. SwanMask then responded to that by punching CatMask in the gut. Later in the fight, SwanMask used her whip to trip CatMask. After the fight with CatMask and LeechMask, SwanMask introduced herself to MoleMask. When SwanMask turned to leave, she heard a loud droning noise that left her holding her head in pain. Abilities * '''Whip: SwanMask's weapon of choice. It only functions when she uses a certain code word. * Size Change: Allows SwanMask to switch between her normal and kaiju sizes * Swan Blast: SwanMask can fire a blast of energy at her foes. * Swan Eye Beams: SwanMask can fire beams of energy from her eyes to damage foes. Weaknesses * Weakens In Light: As a Shadowblood, light weakens her. * Certain Loud Noises: Certain loud noises are painful for SwanMask to hear. Trivia * SwanMask is Mandolore Shepard's first female Shadowblood. * Her nickname happens to be Swan * Since she wears white, she can be seen as sort of a reference to White Swan from Choujin Sentai Jetman. * Her home universe is Universe-95. * She happens to be left handed. * SwanMask is the first Shadowblood to meet Unit 14 Catorce. * Swans are one of SwanMask's favorite types of birds. Category:Female Category:Shadowblood Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished Article Category:Heroes